supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archibald
Archibald, also known as Chronos or Imperius by Gabriel, is one of the first Archangels created by God to fight against the Darkness and is the Chief Angel of the Seventh Heaven . He is widely known to be the first wielder of Caliburn, and his mastery of Time and was also one of the Archangels protecting Chuck Shurley, and is also part of the Grigori with Owen Pendragon has his True Vessel. He is extremely close to Gabriel, Auriel and Mavis, with Gabriel looking up to him as a big brother and role model. Appearance Personality History Creation God made Archibald to combat against the Darkness. Lucifer's rebellion When Lucifer rebelled against God, Archibald sided with Michael and killed a good number of Demons. During the Rebellion, Archibald secretly helped Gabriel flee to Earth at God's request and when Gabriel asked if she'll ever see him again, Archibald assured her that she will someday. Season Four When Dean went and grabbed Chuck and took him to the motel where Sam and Lilith was, and just before Lilith could do anything, a bright light appeared outside, and who room starts to shake has the Archangel Archibald descends from Heaven to protect Chuck, however Lilith escapes before he reaches there, and so he ascends back to Heaven, and everything stops. Season Five Archibald descends to earth in order to aid the Winchesters in preventing the Apocalypse. He then calls Gabriel and plans to meet her. He then finds her dead, having of been killed by Lucifer, and yells in grief. When the cage is reopened, Archibald aids the Winchesters in reopening Lucifer's cage and restrains Mephistopheles to prevent him from saving Lucifer. Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Abilities *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Archibald has a tremendously vast supply of power, he can accomplish almost anything hedesire with only some exceptions. Only God, The Darkness, Death, and the Archangels can defeat him. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Being around for billions of years, Archibald has vast knowledge and awareness about many things. *'Immortality' - Archibald isn't affected by time or disease and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. His predate creation and the universe itself making them more than 13.8 mbillion years old. *'Angelic Possession' - Archibald requires vessels to manifest physically on Earth and needs their consent to do so. *'Holy White Light' - Archibald can blast basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. This power can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it. *'Implosion Smiting' - Archibald can explode, or implode, lower Angels, demons, monsters, deities, and humans. Chuck describes it as popping a balloon full of chunky soup. *'Invulnerability' - Archibald cannot be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. * Immunity - Archibald has immunity to that which affects lesser angels. He was able to withstand Holy Fire. *'Super Strength' - As one of the first and most powerful angels, Archibald can exert or apply extreme immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, and beings. He can overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death, or The Darkness. *'Super Stamina' - Archibald's vessels need nothing to maintain his strength, to strive, or operate, as he are self-sufficient. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect his powers at all, where as it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. *'Telekinesis' - Archibald can move matter with their mind. *'Teleportation' - Archibald can disappear and reappear anywhere that's not sigil-protected instantly. *'Apporting' - Archibald can teleport people, objects and lesser angels to wherever he want. *'Telepathy' - Archibald can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans. *'Empathy' - Archibald can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. *'Precognition' - Archibald can see into the future, although he do not always see the full picture. *'Memory Manipulation'- Archibald can erase, fabricate and restore memories of people. *'Enhanced Reality Warping '- Archibald has capable to make anything out of nothing, and was able to make life. *'Chronokinesis' - Archibald can travel and send him, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time. *'Resurrection' - Archibald can resurrect deceased individuals back to life. This is shown when he resurrects Gabriel after she is killed by Lucifer. *'Power Granting '- Archibald can grant protection or powers to other beings. *'Supernatural Perception' - Archibald can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. *'Weather Manipulation' - Archibald's presence changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and he is capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents *'Pyrokinesis' - Archibald can manipulate, control and generate fire. He can incinerate any other angel type, all demons, all fairies, alphas, all monsters, deities, and humans with a tap. *'Thermokinesis' - Archibald can alter the temperature of their surroundings. He was able to cause sudden drop in temperature and cause ice to form, or make it hot, an dim some cases, was able to replicate the heat of the sun itself. *'Electrokinesis' - Archibald can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts. *'Terrakinesis' - Archibald can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not. *'Biokinesis' - Archibald, by snapping or clicking his fingers, can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. *'Regeneration '- If he is in some way harmed, hecan instantly heal all non-fatal wounds. *'Flight' - Like regular angels, Archibald have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. *'Healing'- Archibald can cure any disease, wound, or injury. *'Dream Walking' - Archibald can appear in peoples' dreams, and he usually use this ability to communicate when he can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. But mostly, he does this for fun. *'Eidetic Memory' - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. Equipment * Archangel Blade - Archibald usually wields an archangel blade when fighting off small numbers of demons on earth. * [[Caliburn|'Caliburn']] - Caliburn is Archibald's prize weapon, has its one of Four Holy Swords. The Holy Sword is the strongest holy sword God has every forged, being capable to harm anything from fatal to mortally wounding dieties. God has also stated that the sword is so powerful, it can kill God and Death. *Angelic Battle form - While in a vessel, Archibald can transform into a 8'7 foot armored angel. This also allows him to use all his powers and abilities to full strength has his True Vessel can't handle his full power. Weakness Harming, Misleading and Trapping *Lot's Stone - The Lot's Stone will destroy Archibald's vessel. *Enochian sigil - It would conceal anyone's location from Archibald. *Lucifer's Cage - Will seal any Angels, Including Archibald, without no means of escaping from the inside. *The Colt - The Colt was able to greatly harm Lucifer, so its assume it would greatly harm Archibald. *Holy Oil - Archibald would be surrounded by Holy Fire, and thus unable to leave, without the vessel being destroyed and banish. Banishing or Destroying *The First Blade - If combined with the Mark of Cain, it can kill Archibald. *Heaven's Weapons - The Heaven's Weapons is capable of mortally or lethally wounding Archibald. *Archangel blades - Archangel Blades can mortally wound or kill Archibald *Caliburn - Being a Holy Sword, and the strongest that rivals the Death Scythe. It can kill anything in existence, including Archibald. *Death's Scythe - Death's Scythe can kill anything, including Archibald. *Souls - If an Seraphim was was imbued with 40 Million or more souls, they would have enough power to completely obliterate Archibald. *Death - Has Death is an primordial being the literal bringer of death, Death can kill Archibald. *God - Has an primordial and the maker of Archibald, God can kill Archibald. *The Darkness - As an primordial, and an rival of Death and God, It can kill Archibald *Energy Focusing Sigil - Archibald can obliterated himself, only if he wants to. Trivia *Archibald is inspired by the Archangel Michael and the Archangel Imperius from Diablo. *Archibald is known by Chronos due to his immense mastery over the fabric of time. *Archibald's True Vessel, Owen Pendragon is a character from the Jurassic Period, which Mavis gave Caliburn under Archibald's orders. *The term "Three Sisters" in the title is the title to Mavis, Auriel and Gabriel (AtlantisUchiha) has being the youngest, and only female Archangels. (Exception to the oldest female Archangel. Category:Archangels Category:Fanon Characters Category:God's Creations Category:Immortals Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Grigori